Swan Queen AU Short Stories
by purplesamurai
Summary: Swanqueen AU's 1. A magic lesson to remember. 2., Do You Believe In Fate Miss Swan?, which is a Teacher/Student fic with a twist. 3, Neighbours, where Regina and Emma are neighbours 4. Thank You Henry, Where Henry's words to his moms make them take the next step. More Swan queen stories to follow...
1. A Magic Lesson To Remember

_**A/N Hey everyone, I will be doing a number of different kinds of swan queen au drabbles/mini stories. Which will be pretty simple, but hopefully interesting and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**_

* * *

"We've been at this for ages now, can't we do something more fun with magic" Emma asks in a bored tone, as she has just fixed one of her moms vases, that she broke on purpose. In her parents apartment kitchen.

Regina rolls her eyes, as she stands opposite the blonde.

"These lessons, are meant to be helping you and are not for your amusement, miss Swan" she replies seriously and then smirks.

"Regina" Emma moans and pulls her best puppy face.

"No" she shakes her head in amusement.

"Pleaseee" the blonde teases and chuckles and Regina can't help but smile.

"If you will stop your whining, then fine" she then says, trying to sound not amused by the whole thing.

"Really?" Emma says in surprise. She hadn't expected Regina to go along with it.

"Yes really, now what do you propose?" she quirks an eyebrow at the blonde.

Emma ponders for a moment.

"Why don't I magic an item, I associate with each of you" she looked to her parents. who we're sat on the sofa watching them.

Regina scoffs.

"Really miss swan! That's your idea!" She shakes her head.

"Yeah, why not, it beats fixing things and moving stuff" she stares at the brunette.

"Okay. Go on then amaze us" Regina drawled and crosses her arms.

"Okay I will" Emma replied seriously and tried to relax herself, by waving her arms at her sides before then holding them in front of her. She closed eyed moments later and she thought of Mary Margaret.

Moments later, a thick warm baby blue jumper was in her hands from her moms wardrobe and she opened them and looked a little confused.

"I didn't think of my moms jumper" she said, looking at Regina.

"You of also been thinking about what you feel about her in the moment, The jumper represents what you feeling about the person in that moment dear. I can guess, that you thought of your mother, as that" she gestured to the jumper with a little look of distaste and added "Is to her taste and id say it represents warmth"

"Oh…"

"Thank you Emma, that is sweet" Snow then said and smiled to herself happily.

Emma blinked a few times and then walked over to her mom and gave the jumper to her.

She then turned back and shook her hands again, before closing her eyes and she thought of her dad. Whilst summoning her magic again.

Regina smirked at Emma's concentrated look and moments later, she was holding her fathers sword, it was facing downwards.

Her eyes went wide.

"Strength" Regina offered, with a small smile.

Emma Then gave a small smile and handed the sword over to her father.

Regina then picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip before saying "Okay, so you've had your fun, can we move on now with the real lesson?"

"But she hasn't done you yet" Mary Margaret then said curiously and Emma ducked her head and thought crap!

"Fine" Regina then huffed, but she was curious herself to be honest.

Emma frowned at this and thought, right swan get yourself out of this mess! don't mess This up! before she closed her eyes and thought about Regina in that moment and as soon as she opened her eyes, she went wide eyed, as she saw a red shiny apple in her hand.

Regina obviously thought the worst. About her poisoning apples in the past.

"Is that a poisoned apple? you think I'm poison miss Swan?" she looked hurt.

"What! I would never…how did you come to that conclusion" Emma snaps.

"I am sure you remember, that I used an apple to poison your mother and our son accidentally had eaten a poisoned turn over. Therefore of course that would be what you think of, when you thought of me" she crossed her arms and glared at Emma.

"Really Regina! That's what you think! you know...I...there's another explanation…" she swallows and looks back at Regina with pleading eyes.

"Apples are tasty" David then interrupts, trying to lighten the situation and both women turn and gape at him. Before looking at one another with unreadable expressions.

"There also juicy" Mary Margaret chuckled, making Emma blush slightly and she decided in that moment to take a bite of the apple and prove Regina wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Regina then shouted, a moment later, as she watched in horror as Emma bite into the apple.

"I'm showing you that this is not poisoned" she says back with a smug smile.

"Your an idiot" Regina snapped.

"No I'm not Regina and see…" she showed the bitten apple to Regina. "It is actually really tasty and maybe the best I've tasted" she then added, without thought then thought, I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Regina and her parents meanwhile gape at her momentarily, before Regina clears her throat and said "Right, lets get back to our lessons"

Emma shakes her head, as she now stands at the kitchen unit.

"Actually, I'd like to finish this first" She smiles smugly at Regina, causing Snow and David to look to one another with unreadable expressions.

Regina meanwhile, unconsciously licks her lips as she watches Emma take another bite of the apple. She thinks of the synonyms of tasty and comes up with…delicious..appealing…tempting…scumptous…moreish and she finds herself smiling at Emma who is currently too engrosed in eating the best apple she had ever eaten to notice Regina's adoring look.


	2. Do You Believe In Fate Miss Swan?

_**A/N This is a teacher/student mini story with a twist but I won't tell you what that is, otherwise it will slightly ruin it.**_ _ **& thanks to everyone who is following and favourited :)**_

* * *

It probably wasn't her best move, she thought. But Regina Mills wanted her teacher miss Swan to know. To know that, she may be at the prom with Robin Locksley but she wasn't with him as everyone believed.

She had seen the blonde woman's, mix of sad stares at her for, a majority of the evening and it gave her hope. So she grabbed a plastic cup of juice from one of the tables and stood next to the blonde teacher. Who wore her usual attire of skinny jeans and a fennal shirt.

She took a breath.

"Miss Swan, are you enjoying your evening?" she asked a little shakily.

Emma looked sideways and her eyes widened slightly, before saying "Yeah...Are you and your date enjoying your prom?" She crossed her arms and looked outwards, not wanting Regina to see her sudden anxiousness.

"Well, I was expecting rainbows and unicorns but no, we get the same old clitches of banners and ballons" she teased and smirked again and Emma looked to her, slightly confused.

Regina sighed but put a hand to her stomach and said "I'm a lesbian miss Swan, hense the reference to rainbows and unicorns"

Emma stares at her in what Regina thinks is surprise.

"An all be it, closested one but I trust you will not tell everyone" she then told her.

Emma gaped momentarily, then said "Of course, I thought Robin was…" she trailed off and unknown to Regina, her heart was thudding madly at the news.

"Yes well, we are good friends and he knows my situation and is only keeping appearances for my sake. Because as you know my mother is rather..." she trailed off.

Emma swallowed.

"Okay, that's urm, nice of him to do that"

Regina nodded and they fell into a brief silence and Regina took another breath and said "I better get back to my friends" she smiled. Then walked away leaving miss Swan staring after her and going over her year of teaching Regina.

* * *

It all started eight months ago. As she thought first, of the intense eye raking when she arrived for her first day of teaching and at the time, she thought it was just disapoval.

The month that followed involved sassy comments directed right at her and the debated arguments. She truly found the girl annoying for the first few months but then things changed.

Her foster mother died unexpectedly and Regina became instantly softer towards her and understanding and unknown to Emma, she even left a small box of daisies on her desk with a note, before class one morning. Saying I understand what your going through. I really do miss Swan and I thought a box of your favourite flowers would made your day a little brighter.

At the time, Emma had cried again and thought the person was the sweetest and when they had died. She found a new box of daisies and a note saying, I still want to make your day brighter and to see that beautiful smile. When you look at these. She internally awed at that note, but then became aware that maybe a student sent her them and she bit her lip.

It was a week after that, that Regina started trying to make pleasant conversation with her. Mostly regarding her work and also about teaching qualifications and Emma was all to happy to help her and that;s when she started to get to know little things about Regina.

And when she had an issue, with student Killian Jones one afternoon. Who was making innuendo's at her, after class. Regina stepped in and got in his face full of anger and told him to get lost. Otherwise there would be hell to pay and he salked off, Clearly intimated. Even aEmma was even a little intimidated at Regina's tone but as soon as he went and Regina smiled softly at her. She all but melted.

However, it wasn't until being at the school for nearly six months, that Emma started to find herself and her eyes, drawn to the attractive brunette student. She noticed her beauty on the first day, of course, but now Regina was becoming even more breathtaking to her. Maybe it was because she wasn't getting to know the girl.

Doing this however. made her realize how wrong it was for her to feel like this about a student and she kept telling herself, that she felt a kind of friendship towards the girl. However, seeing Robin kiss Regina's cheek at least once a week bothered her to no end.

Regina on the other hand. felt the stain of lying about her sexuality. Only her best friend and Robin knew and she found it increasingly difficult to keep her feelings towards Miss Swan a secret but she did until many years later.

* * *

Five years later.

Regina Mills walked into Storybrooke High, with a smile on her face. She was now a qiailifed law teacher. She received top honors and was ready to get out into the world. This was her second chance, having not been offered a full job at her first job of teaching .

She began to take everything in, as she walked through the school to go to the staff room. She found it rather pleasant enough and once she found her way to the staff room, she greeted her fellow teachers. All were welcoming, if a little bored.

She then made her way to the coffee machine. Pleased that she would be able to have a coffee every morning before classes began. It was then, that she came face to face with a familiar blonde woman and they stared, wide eyed at one another

"Miss Swan" Regina finally said in awe.

"Regina"

They still both stared dumbfounded and both women, went a little doe eyed, until the art teacher said "You know each other?"

Emma was speechless and Regina cleared her throat and said "No, not exactly"

"Oh, okay, I hear your be teaching law here"

Yes that is right I was top of my class at university" she smirked and Emma thought of course she was.

The bell then went and everyone started to disberse.

"I better get going" Emma muttered and smiled. Which made Regina feel like she was a teenager again.

"May I ask why your still not at new York?" Regina asked curiously and Emma shrugged and said "Things changed when you left Regina. it didn't feel right for me anymore" she then walked away and Regina longed to get to know more.

* * *

At breaktime, Regina walked into the staff room once more and after a brief conversation with the principal .she looked around for Emma. hHwever Emma was still in her classroom. She was staring into apace, whilst sat at her desk. She had spent the entire lesson thinking about Regina and what kind of fate was this. As her life since Regina left had taken a rather downhill slope.

She found herself in a bout of depression, before dating Neal. The schools electrican and she dated him for six months. Until he was arrested for stealing from the school and leaving Emma pregnant.

She then took time out of her career, to rise her son and then moved to this small town, near to her father and now, with him now being able to go nursery she could get back into her career.

She had only been working at this school for two months and in comes Regina Mills. The woman, she has never forgot. The woman she thought often about.

It was lunchtime, when Emma saw Regina again and her heart began to ache, as she saw the gay pe teacher flirting with her. however Regina seemed annoyed by the attention and looked around, before smiling upon seeing Emma.

"please excise me" she told the pe teacher politely and headed straight for Emma .

Oh God, she's coming over. Don't say something stupid Swan, don't say something stupid she thought

"Hello miss Swan" Regina said in a sultary voice and Emma thought oh crap!

"Hey" she replied timidly and Regina chuckled.

"Um, how was your first lessons?" Emma asked.

"Well, at first some boys wolf whistled at me but after half an hour, I think they we're more terrified of me than anything" she smiled smugly and Emma chuckled

"Did you give them your sarky comments and intimidating looks"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You remember that?" Regina smiled.

"Ur yeah" she crossed her arms "Anyway, what are you doing here in storybrooke of all places?" She added

"Well, I left university with a debt and no where to go. Apart from my sisters, who happens to live here. She suggested I move here after my first teaching job didn't work out"

"Oh, I think I remember you mentioning a sister"

Regina smiled "Yes, she's rather an annoying sister but she's family"

Emma smirked.

"What about you miss Swan? how did you end up here?"

Emma sighed

"I was having a rough time you know back in new York and my father told me to move here for a new start especially with…" she paused and bit her lip

"With what?"

"My son, Henry" she replied a little nervously and Regina's eyes widened.

"You have a son?" Regina muttered, she felt her heart breaking over again because Emma was most likely married.

"Yeah, his three. just started nursery which means I can work again"

"Oh I see" Regina swallowed thickly

"His a great kid he really is" she smiled and then asked "Did you enjoy the whole university thing?"

Regina shook her head

"It was alot of hard work but worth it in the end"

Emma nodded

"Who would of thought that we'd be teaching at the same school" she shook her head disbelievingly

"it must be fate" Regina then said playfully.

"Yeah, maybe it is" she smiled and stared into Regina's soft brown eyes

"Do you believe in fate miss Swan?" Regina found herself asking.

Emma pondered for a moment.

"Yeah I think I do" she replied and contined to soak in Regina's presence, as the butterflies we're rampant in her stomach at the new possibilities with Regina.

* * *

A further two months later.

Both Emma and Regina had caught up on the last five years events. Regina had been appalled by Neal's antics, saddened by Emma's tough times and happy at her happy times with Henry. whilst Emma was pleased that Regina did well in her education and surprised to hear, that Regina had only had one long-term secret relationship that was doomed from the start.

What Regina had, failed to mention though, was the girl looked similar to Emma and it was doomed because she wasn't Emma and it scared the brunette, that she could feel so deeply about someone that she most likely would never see again.

Regina had now also met Henry, Emma's son. She fell in love with him at first sight. She loved kids and he was so adorable, as he played with his dinosaurs. She also met Emma's father a couple of times and Emma had met Regina's sister.

They had dinners and night time phone calls. It was truly amazing, how they bonded so quickly and became fast best friends.

"So" Emma said, one Thursday afternoon, as she sat at a desk in Regina's class room, after everyone had left.

"Yes dear?" Regina replied, as she sat at her own desk and looked over at Emma. Who was now blatantly staring at Regina's revealing cleavage.

Regina smirked, as Emma quickly diverted her eyes.

"I was thinking... do you wanna go to that new Italian in town? I love pizza" she grinned.

"Sure. When can David look after Henry or are we all going?" She asked softly, missing Emma looking at her lips.

"Uh..just us, I was thinking Friday?"

Regina smiled widely.

"That would be nice dear"

Emma then licked her lips and cursed Regina, for wearing that sexy blue/black dress that showed her assets off to perfection.

Regina then stood and walked round her desk and sat upon it, whilst crossing her legs.

Emma watched with keen interest and thought, it would be perfect if she could walk over and unspread those legs and stand between them. Whilst kissing her senseless.

She then blushed at the thought. While Regina watched her with curiosity. She had noticed more recently of how Emma would look at her and wondered, if this was how she acted around Emma.

It was then, that she remembered her flower gesture, many years ago and she smiled at the memory.

"I remember you having daisies on your desk, many years ago...when I was a student" she then said, breaking the silence and gave a coy look to the blonde.

Emma pondered for a moment and then gave a goofy smile at the memory.

"Yeah, it was so sweet, I don't know who they were from or how they knew that daisies are my favourite" she sighed, thinking if only it was you. Whilst Regina took a deep breath.

"I actually know who it was Emma" Regina then confessed. Thinking it a good time to tell the blonde.

"Really?" They both stared at one another.

"Yes, if you must know…it was me" she took a breath "and I knew they were you favourite, because I heard you tell another teacher of the received on your birthday" she held her breath, as she watched the brightest, goofiest smile, take over Emma's face.

"Really?" She muttered in disbelief and hope and then said "Prove it?" as she needed confirmation, that it was true.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes really, I really do know what it feels to lose a parent. As you know I Iost my father. when I was fifteen, so yes. I hope those flowers did brighten your day and seeing you smile at them, definitely brightened up mine" she took a deep breath and felt a little anxious.

The blondes eyes started to water and she stood up, moving slowly towards Regina.

"When I saw you dancing with Robin at prom..I wanted it to be me. That you were dancing with" Emma then confessed, whilst Regina's mouth parted in surprise. "I wanted to tell, that you looked really beautiful in at red dress and when you told me, that you were gay. I was actually really glad because I liked you, but I couldn't tell you that then" Emma added and Regina was speechless, as she felt her heart swell and be faster at the same time. "I missed you, when you left" Emma added shakily.

"I missed you too, more than your ever know" Regina replied softly and after a brief pause, of watching Emma stand a foot in front of her and with their chests heaving she heard Emma breathlessly say "Please kiss me"

Regina beamed at this and bought her hand up to cup blondes cheek. Before leaning in, to capture soft pink lips...


	3. Neighbours

_**A/N Regina and Emma are neighbours and they meet, when Regina, has had enough of Emma and Neal's arguing and knocks on their door to complain. I apologize for Grammar/Spelling mistakes.**_

Ugh, their arguing again. Regina thought, as she sat in her mid sized lounge, reading a romantic novel.

Her neighbours we're arguing again. It happened at least once a week, since they moved in, two months ago and would last at least twenty minutes.

She sighed and tried to concentrate on her book, one of which, she would never admitting reading to a anyone. As on the outside she was known as a well, a bitch, to many who had no feelings however deep down she had a heart as big as the sun and despratly wanted happiness and love but she was to afard to let her guard down in fear of rejection.

She sighed again, this obviously wasn't ending anytime soon and she got up, walked to her door, opened her door and knocked on her neighbours door.

the man opened it and snapped "What!"

"Hello, Can you stop the arguing, it's very week and I'm trying to concentrate on somthing important but all I can hear is your whining"

"Well excuse me madam snotty nose, who looks down her nose at everyone" he snapped.

Regina raised an eyebrow and then heard a woman's voice "Neal shut up and apologize to our neighbour, your being rude"

"No i wont emma. its none of her business"

Regina then felt somethng was off, as the woman sounded shaky and was out of sight.

"Are you okay in there, Emma?" Regina asked, as she eyed the man cautiously.

Emma then appeared, sporting a deep red cheek.

Regina stared at her momentarily and thought, Oh my god amd she suddenly found herself pushing past the man and going towards the woman with wide eyes.

"I am Regina, are you okay?" she genuinely felt concern for the woman some unknown reason and Emma just stared at her in a daze. Which Regina thought was surprise, when in fact the blonde felt as if the room lit up around Regina.

"she's fine ,you can go" the man Huffed.

"Well, she can tell me herself" Regina snapped and looked back to Emma who muttered "Yeah, Ill be okay, urm thanks for asking" she gave a small smile but Regina frowned. The woman is obviously not fine she thought.

"Okay, well I will leave you to your evening" she stepped back and walked pasted Neal with a glare and went to her apartment and thanked God that there was no more noise from next door for the rest of the night.

* * *

Two days later, Regina was walking towards her apartment building. When she saw Emma struggling with bags. she frowned and usually she would never do anything about helping strangers, but this time was different and it was baffling, at why she was eager to help the woman

"Can I assist you Emma" she said from behind the blonde and Emma spun her head round and gaped momentarily at the beauty of Regina, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..please…I mean if you don't mind"

"Not a problem dear" she smiled and picked three bags up "Why is your wonderful boyfriend not helping you?" Regina asked sarcastically and Emma sighed

"His at work" she replied casually and they headed to Emma's apartment, where Regina put the bags on the marble counter and noticed the place seemed a little unorganized.

"Thanks Regina" Emma suddenly said, causing Regina to look to her "It was no problem…I guess I should go" she stepped back but Emma stopped her "please stay.. I urm, would like to talk to you some more" R

Regina raised an eyebrow and realized, the woman can't know a lot of people here, as they moved on two months ago.

"What would you like to talk about?" she smiled and Emma melted, it scared her to death at these new found feelings. That she was having but she embraced it. as it was the most alive she felt in years.

"Anything really, like how long have you lived here?" she moved around emptying bags.

"Two years"

"Where do you work?"

"At a law firm, which is twenty minutes away from here"

"Do you like it?"

"I did, but…everyone hates me"

Emma paused.

"How can anyone hate you..you have been really nice to me"

Regina smirked.

"Maybe but never mind, I'm not there to make friends"

"Okay" Emma frowned.

"What about you? do you have a career?"

Emma scoofed and said "I have tried a dozen jobs, they just don't work out you know"

"what do you want to do?"

Shrugged and felt a little embarrassed

"it's okay Emma your still young"

"thanks" she smiled they then spent another hour talking before Regina left and the as t night both wondered what the other was currently doing.

* * *

It was another two months, when Emma excitedly knocked at Regina's door.

"Emma?"

"I got it Regina. I got it" she grinned and Regina smiled widely.

"the job at the sheriff station?" She replied.

"Yeah, it's part-time but possibly more in future"

"That is wonderful news"

"Yeah well you helped me get it"

"Only a little, come inside" she moved and Emma bounded in happily "So, when do you start dear?" Regina asked softly, whilst making a hot chocolate for Emma. She found out early that it was Emmas fave beverage and ever since stored it in case the blonde stopped in

"Next Monday"

"Wonderful"

"Yeah it is. Things are finally working out"

Regina smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Are you heading out tonight?" Emma then asked, noticing Regina's smart appearance of speak black dress and heels

"Yes dear. I'm…I'm going on a date" she handed the mug over and saw what looked like disappointment on Emma's face.

"Oh.." she looked down at her mug "is it a first date?" She asked

"Yes it is. My best friend Katherine set it up"

"So you don't know the guy?"

"I have met him twice at work" she smiled

"And urm you like him?" She bit her lip and Regina thought it was cute

"He was pleasant enough. Katherine thinks I need to get out there as I haven't dated in a long time" she sighed

"Really! I thought that a beautiful woman like you would have plenty of admirers"

Regina blushed and ducked her head

"Thank you and yes I get attention but I find it hard to let my guard down after Daniels death"

Emma took a sip of her drink and felt a little sad

"thank you for telling him about him" she mumbled "I know it was hard to talk about it I kind of feel honoured that you told me"

Regina shifted in her seat

"Yes well, for some reason I feel I can be myself around you. more than even Katherine which I find a little terrifying if I'm honest"

Emma smiled

"I feel the same Regina. your literally my best friend"

Regina smiled widely at that and felt a fluttering in her stomach.

Emma then quickly drank some more of the chocolate and stood up "I guess I should get going"

"Okay dear" they walked to the door "what will you be doing tonight?"

Emma sighed and put her hands in her jeans and said "watching tv with a beer as Neal's working till eleven"

Regina frowned "he works alot lately"

"Yeah, we got to pay the rent he says" she frowned

"Don't be down Emma you got a new job and things are looking up remember"

"Yeah thanks see you later Regina" she smiled sadly then went into her apartment leaving Regina feeling somewhat sad.

* * *

Two hours later Regina found herself sitting in the local Thai restaurant with her date.

"So Regina tell me more about yourself" the man said and she smiled at her

"There's nothing really to tell. I'm a lawyer, I like the finer things in life and I'm a Aquarius" she smirked he chuckled

"I get the feeling you don't particularly like talking about yourself but that's fine"

"Tell me about yourself?" sHe deflected and as he rambled on she found herself thinking of Emma. How she was sweet and understanding and that look of disappointment when she heard she had a date. Why was that she wondered.

"Regina?" The man said

"Oh in sorry I have things on my mind"

"Care to share maybe I can help?"

"No. Its nothing really please continue" she smiled and half an hour later they left the restaurant and he took her home.

"Thank you for the dinner" Regina told him as she stood outside her apartment door.

"it was nice but I feel your mind has been elsewhere tonight"

"I apologize"

He sighed and that's when Emma's door opened she had seen Regina return home and the man escort her up and she couldn't bare the thought of him even kissing her.

"Hey" she said holding a black bin bag "just pitting the rubbish out"

Regina watched her intently and Emma put the bag down and said "good night?"

"Yes thank you" Regina smiled

"Are you two friend4s?" The man asked looking between the two as the just stared adoringly at one another

"Yeah" emma replied "im emma the neighbour from hell" she joked and Regina then frowned and said "Of course your not, it's your boyfriend who is the neighbour from hell dear" Emma chuckled

"Yeah, but i think, he wont be an issue for that much longer" she blurted and Regina's eyes widened in panic.

"Your not moving away are you?" She swallowed. the thought of Emma moving away, was painful for some reason, that she couldn't explain.

"Oh no, I mean I think we're gonna break up. I think his cheating on me anyway" she looked away sadly.

"Why didnt you tell me before? And if he is, il knock him out" Rehina said seriously and Emma stepped closer to her "I dont know and thanks" she replied and smirked.

The man then coughed and said "Listen, im gonna go"

Regina turned to him "Okay. Thank you for tonight, i will see you again soon"

He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear "I think, we both know, that your friend, is who you want. Good luck" he leaned back and left a gaping Regina staring after him.

"What did he say?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing important" she lied.

"Oh, okay, um, you wonna come inside have a class of wine, tell me about tour date i how i didnt ruin it"

Regina scoffed.

"You ruined nothing dear and yes, I'll accept your offer"

"Great" Emma beamed and turned to her appaetment door, where she then procedded to get a gkass of wine for her guest, Whilst Regina sat on the sofa.

"So, urm, how was thw date" emma asked out of politekbess and bit down her jealosy

"Fine" Regina replied sadly, as she stared at the adverts on the tv and thought what he had said to her before leaving and then sat next to her and smiled goofily and Regina gasped "you altight Regina?" Emma asked curiously and unknown to her Reginas heart was racing and she thought how did i not realize sooner.

"Fine dear" she took the glass and downed it in one go and Emma said "Geez Regina, was the date that bad?"

"No actually…it was a good date, but as it turns out he is not what i want"

"Oh im sorry, what do you want?"

Regina puts her glass on the table and stares forward.

"Something I can not have"

"Oh..why not?"

"Its complicated. Can we talk about something else"

"No, come on, tell me i wonna help" she smiled softly and took Regina's hand "Its okay" she added and Regina closed her eyes

"I'm going home, im rather tired" she replied and opened her eyes to see a frown "Okay" she let go of Reginas hand and the brunnette stood and left.

* * *

The following month, went by by with minimal conversation and Regina making excuses to Emma's dismay. It confused the blonde, by this sudden closed off Regina and she missed her terribly.

However in July, a month and two weeks, after that conversation. Regina heard arguing coming from Emma's apartment and she rolled her eyes.

"Your what! You wont survive without me" Neal shouted and Regina looked to the wall

"I will be just fine Neal" Emma shouted back

"No one will love you" Neal shouted and Regina clenched her fist and thought your wrong.

"Your an idiot, why did i not do this ages ago. I must of felt sorry for you, or something" Emma shouts back and Regina raise's an eyebrow

"And your a bitch"

There then was silence and Regina got worried and got up and hurried to the door. To go and knock fericly on Emma's door and it flew open, revealing a mad Neal

"You!" He snapped

"Where is Emma?" she demanded.

"In the bathroom and what have you been telling her? To make her leave me!"

Regina scoffed.

"She has a mind of her own"

"She's changed, since she's known you" he snapped

"Maybe that's because I listen and encourage her you fool" she pushed passed him and went to the bathroom, seeing Emma looking in the mirror at her red cheek

"Emma are you okay?" Regina stepped closer attentively, placing a hand on her arm and looking through the mirror at her.

"I'll be fine, Regina" she sighed and looked onto the sink. "Why have you been ignoring me?" she muttered sadly.

Regina removed her arm and stood awkwardly

"I….I can't say but I apologize"

Emma sighed and Neal then came into the room "Can you go now, so me and my girlfriend can talk"

"No" she replied firmly, she wasn't going to leave Like she did, when you first met Emma.

"Emma is coming to my apartment tonight and in the morning, you should pack up your things and leave"

Emma gaped and Neal shook his head.

"Do you want me to press assault charges against you?" Regina snapped angrily

"You wouldn't" he snapped.

"You have no idea, of what im capable of" she replied with a glare and he could see she meant very word.

"Emma, do you want to come to mine tonight?" She then asked, turning to the blonde who was in total awe of the woman

"Yeah" she eeplied and thought, I want too every night.

"Right" she pulled at her to robe "Get what you need for tonight dear and we're go"

Emma nodded and went into the bedroom and Neal followed her "Emma babe" he said as she grabbed her pyjamas.

"Don't babe me. Things havent been great for months Neal. it's best for both of us"

"It will get better, maybe of we move somewhere else" he suggests and she laughs.

"You mean, away from Regina and where you can control me again"

"I won't. I just think she's been a bad influence"

"Your the one that is bad to me Neal. You hit me, when we argue for fucks sake!" She then walked by him and out of the room and saw Regina awkwardly standing near the door and she could see, the concerned look upon her face

"Let's go Regina" she then said and smiled at the brunette, hoping to ease her concerns and she opened the door and they went next door. Where they sat in silence for a long moment.

"Thanks Regina" Emma finally says and Regina smiles at her and replies "No need to thank me dear, you deserve much better"

Emma blushes slightly and Regina gets up and gets her a blanket and pillow.

"I shall see you in the morning" Regina says as she doesn't make eye contact, in fear it will give her away.

"Okay...um thanks again Regina. This means a lot"

"Your welcome dear" she replies softly, feeling her heart flutter as she walks to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Night Emma"

She closes the door and puts her head against it. A range of emotions going through her. While Emma stares at the bedroom door for a long moment and then sighs.

The next morning, Neal is still in the apartment and refusing to leave.

"Well I'm not living here with you anymore" Emma says seriously as she stands at the open door with Regina behind her for moral support.

"This place is in my name, so I'm not going anywhere" he says as she stands firm.

Regina clenches her jaw.

"Well, I'll just get my stuff and leave then" Emma replies and goes to the bedroom to fetch her things.

Neal scoffs.

"You got no where to go and you can't afford a motel" babe, so you might as well stay and give us another go"

Regina now clenches her fist at her side. She can't believe this guy and she steps forward and says "She can stay with me for as long as she wishes"

This statement seems to shout Neal up and Emma in the bedroom freezes her movements and gapes in surprise. She then reappears and looks to Regina.

"Really?" she asks in awe.

"Yes. If that is agreeable with you" Regina then says feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah..I mean I won't be for long...I will pay my way, help out you know"

Regina smiles at the blondes fumblings.

"Of course" she says casually and looks to Neal with a smug grin on her face and when Emma brings her four bags of belongings into Regina's apartment. Regina tilts her head and asks "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I don't own a lot. So, um, I shouldn't take up much of your apartment. I really appreciate this Regina. Are you sure its okay?"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is. At least this way I can keep an eye on you"

Emma smirks and steps closer to Regina in the kitchen.

"You want to keep an eye on me huh...may I ask why?"

"Keep you got of trouble dear" she quickly says and walks off, leaving Emma with a smirk upon her face.

And as the days, turn into weeks, both women full into a domestic routine. Not noticing that as the days go by, they are getting closer. With movie nights, dinners and outings until the disguise as two friends just enjoying one anothers company when really both were harbouring growing feelings

Until one Friday night, where they are watching a romantic comedy and Emma takes Regina's hand and asks "How long are we going to ignore whats going on between us"

Regina swallows and looks to Emma wide eyed.

"What do you mean" Regina mutters, trying to keep a natural expression, when inside she is panicking.

"I think you feel the same...um, I'm sorry if I've misread the situation" she looks down sadly but notices Regina is still holding her hand and is entwining their fingers together.

There is a long silence and Emma looks back up to Regina and see's soft brown eyes looking back at her.

"You haven't misread anything..."

"Really..." Emma says with hope and with that, Regina breaks out into a wide smile and closes the gap between them, for their first of many kisses to come...


	4. Thank You Henry

_**A/N This is a short one shot, which is from Emma's pov and is set a few weeks after Emma and Henry are brought back from New York after they had to leave because of the curse that was coming.**_

* * *

"Miss Swan"

Two words that should strike fear into you coming from those lips, but strangly it doesn't.

Instead, I either feel annoyed that she can't call me Emma or I get the pleasant shivers down my spine. Maybe its the way she says it, that gets me to feel that way.

So, I look up from my desk in the sheriffs station and see her looking down at me with the perfectly sculpted eyebrow risen and her arms crossed against one of her blouses. Where the buttons strain and I lick my lips and say "Hey Regina"

This causes her to purse her lips and I can tell shes thinking on what she wants to say to me, so I say "What's up?"

This makes her frown and she puts her arms down by her sides and looks to the paperwork upon my desk.

"When are you going to get them finished Miss Swan!. Your not doing your job properly and I don't even know why I am asking in the first place, when your incapable of filling them in properly anyway" she huffs and I don't think she orginally wanted to talk about the paperwork and I tilt my head and say "I'll get to it but first, you gotta tell me what you really wanted to discuss with me"

This makes Regina's eyes widen slightly, surprised that I could tell this was not the reason she was here. Her eyes dart left and right and now I'm starting to feel nervous and I lick my lips.

"I..I was wondering if you would like to join me and Henry for dinner tonight" she says slightly breathlessly.

"Me? Dinner with you and Henry?" I say in surprise.

"Yes. I'm cooking my homemade lasagna tonight and Henry wanted you to join us" she tells me but she does not look at me and I get the feeling that's not entirely true and I blink a dozen times.

"Sounds nice" I finally reply and look down at the desk, not knowing what else to exactly say because wow, Regina is asking me over to hers for dinner with her and Henry and thats a pretty big deal. To me anyway.

"Then you will come?" Regina says uncertain and I look back up at her.

"Yeah, sounds great" I reply and give a smile. Which makes her nod once.

"Henry will be happy" she then says and I swallow and think, I want you to be happy about it too.

"Dinner will be at six, don't be late miss Swan" she then adds and I say "No problemo" and smile at her and we hold a long gaze, before Regina steps away and walks out and I smile to myself.

* * *

Later that evening, I am standing outside Regina's white door and I find myself rubbing my hands on my skinny jeans as I am feeling anxious. Its ridiculous I tell myself. Its only Regina and Henry.

I then knock and wait, until she opens the door and my mouth goes dry because she is wearing this beautifully simple red dress that hugs her in all the right places.

"He-Hey" I stutter. I am sure my cheeks are reddening right now but she just moves and allows me to enter.

"Take off you boots Miss Swan" I hear her say once I walk inside. "I am sure they are muddy and will not have mud all over my floors"

I roll my eyes and begin to take them off.

"Ma" I hear a second later and I see that Henry is walking towards us, still in his school uniform.

"Hey kid" I say casually.

"I'm glad you could come" he says and smiles at me.

"Sure. Me too" I smile back then look to Regina, who is looking between the pair of us and looking a little anxious about something.

"Shall we go through to the kitchen?" Regina then says and I think its more of a statement than a question and we all go towards the kitchen. Where Regina goes to the fridge and says "Would you like an apple cider?"

"Yeah, thanks" I reply and she proceeds to pour me a drink and Henry then asks me about my day.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina leaves the kitchen and disapears. So, I lean on the kitchen island and say to Henry "What can we do to get your mom to loosen up. She's calling me miss Swan when she knows fall well she can call me Emma"

Henry chuckles.

"I think she's pissed that you didn't make an effort tonight" he then tells me, whilst chuckling and I gape for a moment and say "Really?"

"Yeah look at her, she spent ages in her room getting ready for tonight"

Damn, I think and then wonder why she spent so long getting ready when It was just me showing up.

"You two are so dumb" Henry then says with a huff.

"Huh?" I say back confused.

"Since we came back from New York, you two have been acting werid around eachother and I realized last week why"

"Oh?" I ask curiously.

"Remember when we was at the Diner and when mom walked in and you split your drink down yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Well I noticed when mom came over that you had this lovey dovey look like grandpa gives grandma and then you were acting odd"

"I..I did not" I protest but I think, really?

"Yeah you did"

"I was not"

He chuckles at me.

"Why do you think mom invited you over for dinner tonight" he then tells me and I gape.

"She, she said you wanted me to come over for dinner"

He shakes his head.

"It was her idea. I gave her the whole dumb speech this morning and it must of made her think because she went and asked you over for dinner and spent ages getting ready"

"Wait a minute.." I say disbelivingly. "This was all her idea?" I tilt my head and stare at my son, who is looking at me like im stupid.

"Yeah. She looks at you the way you look at her too I saw her face when you were being odd and I could tell she found it adorable even though she wouldnt admit that and why do you think she dispises Hook so much"

I gape then say "She doesnt like him because of his past and how he can be and there is no way Regina finds me adorable"

Henry scoffs.

"That's not the main reason though ma"

I roll my eyes because theres no way Regina is jealous of Hook.

Its then, that Regina walks back into the kitchen and she stops and looks at us strangly.

"What is going on?" she then asks us and I shrug and Henry says "I just told ma, that you are both are being dumb"

Both our eyes widen at Henry blantantness.

"Henry" Regina then warns. "You don't disrespect your mother's"

"I'm not mom. I just am telling the truth and you always told me to tell the truth" he gives the puppy eyes and Regina then sighs and says "I shall be serving dinner, so If you both want to go through to the dinning room.."

I nod and make my way out and towards the dinning room but I notice Henry is not with me and I stop and turn to go back and hear Henry say "Don't worry mom. Everything will be fine, you just gotta be honest with each other"

"When did you become so grown up?" Regina then says softly and I smile.

"Since now" Henry says back and Regina laughs and I smile widely and turn back towards the dinning room where I wait.

* * *

We then have a wonderful dinner. Where I notice that Regina is giving me soft eyes and she loosens up and we talk about everything and nothing. Before I have to leave.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner" I say, as I walk through the doorway and turn around to face Regina.

"It was no trouble dear. Henry wanted you to come"

I shake my head.

"You don't have to lie to me Regina. Henry told me this was all your idea" I tell her and her eyes widen and then she blinks and says "Oh"

"I'm glad you did" I then say boldly and she smiles at me.

"Were have to do this again sometime" I then say and she looks even more surprised and I think maybe I've said to much to soon but to my surprise she replies "I would like that Emmah"

This makes my heart flutter. She didn't call me Miss Swan and I know from that, that she means it.

"Then its a date?" I say highly, before I can even think about it and I then I think shit, way to go I've just ruined it and she is standing there speechless and is just staring at me, in what looks like awe.

"Um..I..I mean.." I stutter and I bet my cheeks are going red right now and then she just smiles and says "Yes. Okay"

This makes me smile goofily because Regina. Who I realized on the day that I had to leave with Henry, is so special to me and had just said yes to a date with me.

"Great" I say and step back. I think about kissing her cheek but that might be pushing my luck right now.

"Were discuss it tomorrow, when I visit the sheriff station" she then tells me and I nod and say "Okay..Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Emmah"

We smile at one another for a long moment, until I turn and walk to my yellow bug with a grin upon my face and my heart filled with hope and want.

I then turn back as I reach my car and see she is still standing there, with crossed arms but has a smile upon her face. I wave awkwardly then get in my car and drive off and I think, thank you Henry.


End file.
